


Imperfect Self-Defence

by enflashings



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/pseuds/enflashings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi, Shion, and a convenient alley. [Possible trigger-warning for general discussion of assault.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Self-Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of no6holiday on LJ.

Shion is walking down a little-traversed alley three blocks away from his mother's bakery when a hand comes hurtling out of nowhere to pin him to the nearest building wall, a thumb pressing up his windpipe to force out all the remaining air from his last surprised inhalation.

"Why the neck," he croaks out.

"No, that's not what you say," Nezumi snarls. "We've been through this, you airhead."

"Okay," Shion agrees, once Nezumi lets him get a breath in. "So let's assume I fought for my life and now I'm asking one last question before you kill me?"

"Your last earthly utterance and that's what you're going with."

"It's just, seems like there are easier targets," says Shion. Nezumi pulls away, looking baleful. "I understand the neck is vulnerable, but don't most people move reflexively to protect their most vulnerable parts? That's why they tell women that if they're assaulted, they should never aim solely for the genitalia, because men—"

"God," Nezumi says. "I don't even know why I worry about you, you'll just incapacitate people with your total lack of brain-to-mouth filter."

Shion pushes himself off the wall, giving a cursory wipe to the back of his jacket.

"No, I'd incapacitate them by stomping on their metatarsals—"

"Their what?"

"The little bones in their feet," Shion clarifies. Nezumi makes an 'ah' sound. "Like you taught me. And then I'd break their nose and/or kneecaps."

"All these bold ideas," Nezumi notes. He spreads his arms in askance. "And yet I saw no execution, only Your Majesty's patented brand of oblivious insouciance."

"Because I'm not going to break your metatarsals, Nezumi," Shion grins, like it's an inside joke.

"What if it wasn't me?"

"But it was. I always know when it's you," Shion insists. He slinks up to Nezumi and snuggles his hands into the back pockets of Nezumi's jeans. Nezumi regards him impassively, pretending to be bored. "Nezumiii."

"Oh good, you know my name."

"Statistics show that most victims of assault know their attacker," Shion can't help but point out. He wiggles his fingers and watches Nezumi's face. "What do you think about that, VC103221?"

Nezumi's gaze gives nothing away at all as he leans in. Shion tilts his chin up, reflexively, as a frisson of anticipation travels up his sides from where Nezumi has perched his hands.

"I think," Nezumi says, when he's the space of a heartbeat away, "I owe you an answer," and he leans in to nip at the side of Shion's neck, easy as you please.

"Oh!" exclaims Shion. His hands have flown up from Nezumi's pockets to his back. All the hairs on the nape of his neck are standing upright, at belated attention. "What—"

"Because I can," says Nezumi, pulling back slowly and cupping his hands around Shion's face, feeling the heat of his flushed cheeks. "And because you let me."

The alley doesn't see a lot of pedestrians. It's probably an ideal spot for crime, Shion thinks. He feels immeasurably safe, for several long minutes.


End file.
